sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Public Ask-To-Join Roleplay: Reverse Situation
Public RP: A comment will be made specifically for asking me to join this RP. Since the popular page "Wiki Rivals" is currently in the process of a long battle, I decided to make another RP to lower the boredom for y'all. 'Prologue:' A certain dark figure who we can call "The Dark King" sits in his throne with wine in hand. He looks through windows to a certain universe, where all our characters live in peace and harmony, and seeing peace disgusted him. He leans back and thinks of what he could do to turn our universe from peaceful to an all out war. He then has the brilliant idea of making evil copies of certain characters and sending them into the universe to cause chaos. "Hmm....I must choose wisely of who I want to copy..." he says as he looks for certain characters. His first target was a white and black curse-marked hedgehog named Thunder. He wielded positive Master Emerald and Light Energy, plus he has a powerful beast known as an Elemental Wolf called Yang inside of him. This would be the first character of his choice to copy. "Perfect, all positive and quarter negative in this one? Then let's go all negative..." He acquired Thunder's energy prints and reversed their positive effects. The result was an excact look-alike of Thunder but the colors were different. Instead of white with black marks, this copy's colors was the other way around. Plus he was all negative. "Now...time for you to have a name...I'll call you Shock..." the king said in excitement. Shock looked around in curiousity, yet didn't say anything. "Now...I want you to cause havoc in this universe..." he says as he points to the portal. Shock jumped through it, and ended up in that universe. The havoc has begun. 'Rules:' #'You must ask before joining.' #'Your Evil Copy will have the same powers as your character.' #'Standard RP rules apply. No godmodding, metagaming, auto-hitting, and random killing is allowed. You can kill your copy, but you must have a plot for that.' #'Keep drama out of the fun.' #'The penalty will be the Three Strike System. Three strikes, you're out.' #'When you sign up, you may also have a name for the character's Evil Copy ready.' #'Respect others and other characters!' 'Strikes:' * Steryotype: None * Yoshiya: None * JTH: None * Lunari64: None * Trisell Chronos: None (?) *'Saren: None' 'Removed Characters:' None. Let's keep it that way. 'Characters:' *'Thunder the Hedgehog (CajunCytex07): A pure-hearted and wolf-natured hedgehog who'd risk his own life for another's. Was copied due to his Wolf Host abilities, and his immense titan-like strength.' *'Jailrush The Hedgehog (Steryotype): A tricky little hedgehog that resides from Vegas. He is armed with a marksman pistol and a katana.' *'Joshua Zephyrius (Josh TH/Yoshiya): The second Lesser Deific King of Ventilus, the wind continent of Planet Antiquus. He was prominent as the Archon Emperor of the Empyrdom of Anticytheris so he was most likely chosen to have an evil copy. Also known as Aelianos in the roleplay.' *[[Joshua Sentrium Burns|'Joshua Sentrium Burns']]' (Joshua the Hedgehog): Is the son of the Faction Leader of The Jkirk Federations: Adex Zarvok Burns. Was only copied due to the fact his Sentrium Mobian powers were useful upon enragement, along with his Mecha Emerald.' *'Calypso, The Sentient Blessing (Lunari64): A friendly and caring spirit, who changes hosts by physical contact. She will go great lengths to assist her host, and due to this was likely copied to assist the other copies in wreaking havoc.' *[[Boltstryke The Hedgehog|'Boltstryke The Hedgehog']]' (Enervar): A confident and funny hedgehog, who controls and produces electric energy. A defender of peace for the Galaxy Army and a great fighter. Survived a defeat against a goddess.' *'Mech the Cyborg Fox (DeathstroketheHedgehog): Gaining his body via an accident, Mech ended up as a powerful living robot with a sword capable of harming even the strongest foes due to its special abilities.' *'Virus (Trisell Chronos) Elder Identity leader of the Isis Dominion, antagonist of the Iron Unification, and wild card.' *'Riven (Saren The Dark Lynx)' Lazy ex-monk who happens to be the current Dark Lord, doesn't really care for the job and would rather play video games and eat pizza but he does give a damn about his newfound underlings so he plays the part; on his terms at least. 'Evil Copies:' *'Shock the Hedgehog (Thunder/CajunCytex07) - A black and white-marked hedgehog who is a pure form of hatred, darkness and evil, and also possesses the other wolf, Yin. His powers are the same as Thunder's except more towards taking life away.' *'Courteo the Hedgehog (Jailrush/Stereotype) - A classy french hedgehog that clashes with Jailrush, and then ends up being one of his rivals. He has the same weapon set as Jailrush, but he is a fast thinker.' *'Johnua Erezephius (Josh TH/Yoshiya) - Also known as Adenerei in the roleplay. His powers are entirely the same as Joshua but are of negative origin. He has Ancient Shadow Aerokinesis, Shadow Tachyon Magic and a pitch-black Aetergeheim. More to be added.' *'Joshua Boltermore (Joshua the Hedgehog): The 'Evil' version of Joshua Sentrium Burns, his powers and equipment are highly identical to that of J.S.B's, so it's expected for these two to have an even match, should they encounter each other.' *'Palycos, the Living "Curse" (Lunari64): The evil copy of Calypso, Palycos has all the same abilities and is just as willing to help. However, it is her nasty tendency to act reckless, stubborn, and bossy towards her host that got her the nickname of a curse.' *'Deadbolt The Demon Hedgehog (Boltstryke/Enervar) - The evil copy of Boltstryke. This demon can absorb any forms of energy. He can mix energies to create powerful spells. He's super negative towards Bolt, even remembering him of his past.' *'Prime the Cyborg Fox- The evil copy of Mech, he is just as intelligent and technologically advanced as Mech. Like Mech, however, he is also a laid-back character, only seeming to care about his goal of killing Mech whenever he gets the chance.' *'Vixo - Simple-minded, somewhat observant, self-controlled, apathetic, partially emotionless and disinterested.' *'Ne'Vir (Saren) - The Mirror Copy of Riven; a cruel and merciless individual who is very active when it comes to his job, actively screws over his underlings and allies the moment their usefullness runs out; he's out to kill Riven in order to 'rectify the stain on the title of Dark Lord'.' 'Roleplay:' Time: Tuesday, 14:09 Location: Grace's Outdoor Mall, Hotspring City A group of four friends were spending their day hanging out at the city's outdoor mall. Except they were arguing over where to go. These four were Thunder the Hedgehog, Jailrush the Hedgehog, Joshua "Aelianos" Zephyrius and Joshua Sentrium Burns. "We already went there. If I hear Arcade out of one of your mouths..." Thunder complained. Aelianos, being an Antiquian, stood out among the four since his height was of a average human. Being highly unfamiliar of the places around Mobius, he walked with them so that he will not get lost. "Is anyone hungry? Glad I converted my money into rings so we could buy us some spoils." "I could go for something to eat. I haven't eaten since 10 AM." Thunder replied. "I'm sure these two will eat something as well....right?" He looked at Jailrush and Sentrium. "Hey! Those two look like us!" Yelled Jailrush not noticing these were evil copies. Thunder looked over to see not two but actually FOUR lookalikes of the group when the other two eventually appeared. It was Shock, Courteo, Johnua, and Boltermore. Joshua SB wasn't really paying attention to any of them, as he was looking through his BFT-HUD, so he paid no mind. "..." Aelianos shrugged indifferently. "Eh, surely cannot be a coincidence. Anyway, we shall proceed to a diner of some sort..." Thunder was tryna see what that dark power he suddenly felt was. As he looked, he saw something forming from the Dark Energy. It looked like a wolf. It suddenly roared and attacked him.. "AAARRRGGHHHH...*huff huff*". He looked like he woke up from a nightmare. "What the hell.....was that?...." he asked. "Hm?" Aelianos noticed him. "Are you okay? You seem pale." "I saw....a wolf...but it wasn't my wolf....this one.....was made of a dark energy..." Thunder replied, still shocked. "A wolf? Where?" Aelianos asked. After a while, he peeked to see if the supposed copies are still there. A fifth character appears on the copies side, a white all-black-eyed hedgehog. He looked over at the Thunder and company and sadistically smiled. The copy of Thunder started talking to the fifth copy. "You're late..." "I know. Are those the ones to kill?" The fifth copy continues to smile. Aelianos widened his eyes in response to hearing it from afar. It seemed a bit faint but it was audible to him. "Everyone, let us move to an open place. Someone is trying to assail us." Jail got his pistol out in hand and started to point it at Courteo. "Then this guy must be my Dark clone." The others might not know, but amongst the group of clones was another copy; Palycos. At the moment, her host was the fifth copy. But where was the original? "We must not battle here!" Aelianos advised them. "We need a safe area to avoid others getting involved in our mess." "I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to say, WE CAN BATTLE YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! But for the sake of landing me in jail," Jailrush said as he sheathed his pistol. "Let's find a safe place." "Well then, let us depart from here," Aelianos led them. : (Yoshiya: Let us wait for Joshua TH, Cytex, and Enervar to respond on this one.) (Cytex: School -_- anyway lets continue) Thunder looked at Shock "The beast....you have one too..." He said. "Correct, "me"..." Shock replied. (JTH: Apologies for replying late to this. .3.) Joshua SB heard the commotion, and slid his BFT-HUD to his forehead. "Am I hearing things, or are we about to be attacked?" He questioned. Thunder and Shock suddenly emitted powerful and loud roars, sounding like they're tired of being kenneled from the fight. "RRRRRRRRAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!" Amidst the chaos, a young fox girl was trying to run away. She accidentally bumped into Joshua SB as she ran, before suddenly he might start to feel strange... "What th-" He said in response from the Roars, before he was bumped into. "Oof!... Okay, what was that?" He said. The alternative Joshua Boltermore was just watching Thunder and Shock, before turning his attention onto JSB. "Hm.. so that's my copy? How unfortunate for him." He thought. Growling could be heard from the two wolf-like hedgehogs as they gained Feral Eyes, then their teeth became sharper, their fur started to become less smooth, sharp claws growing on hands, and their anger becoming worse. "RRRR......I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART AND FEAST OFF OF YOUR FLESH!..." Thunder suddenly said in a more anger themed and growled tone. "RRRRR....I'LL TEAR THE WOLF RIGHT OUT OF YOUR SEAL AND ENJOY THE TASTE OF YOUR BLOOD!..." Shock immediately said back in anger and hatred. Both of the Joshuas watched, the original watched out of confusion, and the 'evil' copy watching out of amusement. Thunder and Shock eventually charged at each other with murder in both their eyes. Their fists caused an enormous and powerful shockwave when they made contact. A thin, mysterious shield went up around the original Joshua, protecting him from the shockwave. "Phew!" A quiet voice in his head sighed in relief. Joshua SB noticed the shield pop up when the shockwave hit.. he wasn't surprised though, even if that shield wasn't there, his Chaos Shield would have blocked it. He did notice the voice in his head though. "...Hello?" He thought. Joshua B had his own Chaos Shield that managed to block the shockwave, and continued to watch in amusement. "Oh, um, hello..." The voice answered Joshua SB, somewhat awkwardly. "Who are you?" She asked. "I could ask you the same thing." He replied in his thoughts. The black and white hedgehogs continued their vicious fight. Biting, clawing, and punching each other like wild animals, when suddenly, Shock decided to use Energy Arm 'to pull off a more powerful attack and hurt some innocents. "RRRRRRRAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!! THIS SHOULD TAKE CARE OF THE "INNOCENT PEOPLE" PROBLEM!!!!!!" Upon seeing the sight of Innocents being hurt, the citizens that were nearby began to flee. When Joshua SB saw this, he started to get angry. "..But never mind that right now... We need to do something." He said in his thoughts. Aelianos widened his eyes. "What?!" Adenerei jumped towards him and they clashed in hand-to-hand combat. He somehow struck Aelianos on his chest with a palm thrust. Aelianos was struck back. "Tch. My premonition did come true after all." Adenerei scoffed. "It does not matter who gets hurt in the battlefield. So long as battle is in session, anyone is involved!" He proclaimed in the same voice as Aelianos but slightly distorted. Aelianos grinned at his ineptitude. "Are you really my dark replication? You are quite challenging, for one who is exactly my reverse." Thunder's rage got worse from seeing Shock killing innocent people. He spawned his own arm and gave Shock a powerful whack to the face, launching him out of the mall area. He jumped in pursuit after the black hedgehog was sent flying. They continued their fight in the air until they landed in a nearby forest, sounds of clashing still being heard. While Thunder and Shock were battling, Jailrush blurted, "Are we supposed to be fighting? ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!" Then he took out his marksman and shot a blank upwards. Courteo then said, "L'amener sur, rascal." then he shoots a bullet close to Jail's right leg. Jail luckily dodged the bullet. Aelianos waited for all of the civilians to evacuate. "Hmm..." "What, are you going to battle or not?" Adenerei asked him. Aelianos turned to Adenerei. "So long as this life is still flowing in me, you shall not lay a finger on the innocent!" : (Hold on, do we control our clones?) : (Yes) : (Kay) Suddenly a rumbling along with massive dark and light like auras were coming from the forest. Something big was emerging, well, two of them. Aelianos and Adenerei contested with the tremors by unsheathing their Aetergeheims which in turn released two strong gales around them. Since they were of equal power, the winds did not affect the two, only the others who have been inside the mall. ''"All right then... my name's Calypso. And you are?" The voice answered Joshua SB. The immensely powerful gale might disorient Joshua SB's concentration for a moment. "I'm Joshua Sentrium Bu-" He said, before being interrupted by the gale. "..What in the..?" The auras died down, then two giant 9-tailed wolves emerged from the trees. "RRRRRAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Aelianos and Adenerei's irises manifested cyan hypotrochoidal patterns. In the flash of a second, they charged at each other in immense speeds. Only blurs could be seen from their fight. The clashing swords, the violent winds, and the breaking of rock resounded the area. Jailrush and Courteo just kept battling in the background. Thunder and Shock clashed as giant wolves. As they fought, Thunder managed to toss Shock out of the forest, although he didn't watch where he was throwing, because Shock was about to land right back in the mall area. Aelianos perceived the giant Shock about to crash through the mall. He and Adenerei leaped back to evade Shock as they were fighting in the middle of his trajectory. Eventually, Thunder himself landed in an open part of the mall and began charging at Shock with a fist ready, but Shock threw his right fist back at him and a destructive shockwave from the punches making direct contact blew up the entire mall. Aelianos and Adenerei were sent flying away in opposite directions. However, they landed safely as they managed to control the wind around them to balance their bodies as they landed. They skidded backwards to a stop. "Oh dear Zephyr," Aelianos interjected as he facepalmed. : (JTH: My bad, was raging at Clash Royale during this, I'm back though. -3-) Of course, the mall was already evacuated. So there wasn't anymore innocent casualties. The wolves were fighting still, showing no signs of stopping. : (Cytex: I'd say we wait for the others.) Bolthead, the fifth copy was tired of waiting, he started running towards Joshua, but he receives an attack that dodges. "Lightning?" A fifth hero appears. "Sorry to be late, guys. I've heard you are one less, so your hero has come." Boltstryke smiles widely. A pale green energy surrounded Bolthead's hands, seemingly egging him on to fight. Palycos was tired of waiting too. Aelianos and Adenerei clashed directly above Joshua, Calypso, Boltstryke, Bolthead and Palycos. The noise of sword clashes resounded in the air. After few seconds, they were already clashing in hand-to-hand combat, still in blinding speeds. The giant wolves them gained distance from each other, and started charging giant spheres. '"Cosmic Orb!" '''they yelled before they fired the orbs at each other. Both of them were struck by each other's attacks, with Shock landing in the food court, and Thunder crushing a building. Bolthead launched himself against Boltstryke and they started fighting hand-to-hand. As they did so, harmless little shocks of green-colored energy connected them. Palycos was switching places with each hit, quickly making her weary and making both combatants feel quite strange. They continued to fight. ''"Rrrgh!" Palycos growled, angrily. She was switching hosts so frequently that both would likely hear her. She poured most of her remaining energy into one attack in an attempt to knock the two away from each other. As Palycos' unfortunate luck would have it, this would end up being Boltstryke's attack and not Bolthead's. Thunder and Shock recovered from each other's attacks, and now they were angry. They started charging at each other again. '"RRRRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" '''until they suddenly reverted to their normal forms. "WHAT THE.." They both said. Thunder looked to see his wolf, Yang, letting out a sigh. "Yang! How can you just sigh at a time like this?!" He yelled. '"I ran out of Light Energy for you to use! You'll have to fight him in normal state until my power returns!" 'Yang yelled back. "Then it's good that the other me also ran out..." (Cytex: It's way too quiet...) Jail then was partially shot in the arm by Courteo. "Merde! I could have shot you in the arm completely!" Thunder then decided if he was gonna help his friends, he'd give them a power boost. He stuck his hand up, which made Shock curious, then he sent parts of positive Master Emerald energy to all the other heroes. "Yang's out of Light Energy! The best I can do is give y'all a boost!" he yelled. Jail shouted,"Great! Now i can do this move!" Jail threw his katana to the ground blade facing Courteo, and he performed Chaos Surge. To his surprise, Courteo countered, and he threw the katana at Jail. Aelianos and Adenerei skidded backwards at opposite direction in the ground. Aelianos, upon receiving the power boost, glanced at Thunder and grinned mildly. Adenerei wondered what got him to gain it. "My humble thanks," Aelianos said. "Oh?" Adenerei mouthed. "Not quite." He charged at Thunder, surrounding him with dark wind blades. "I should say the same to you," Aelianos replied immediately as he zoomed towards Adenerei. The latter formed more dark wind blades at Aelianos' direction. Aelianos kept on dodging them with slight difficulty as the blades were flung in an unpredictably inconsistent manner. "Rrrgh.." Thunder immediately put up a Chaos Shield to protect him from the wind blades. He tried to get up, but couldn't due to exhausting his power. All he could do was hope Yang would be able to recharge the Light Energy and go back to full capacity. Calypso was also benefitting from Joshua SB's power boost. She amplified it, making Joshua SB completely brimming with energy. Yang noticed the spark of energy coming from Joshua SB. '"Thunder, did you give Sentrium extra power?....wait.....there's something else!" 'he then telepathically traveled into Joshua's mind. '"Hmm...." 'then he noticed Calypso. '"Huh? Another spirit?..." "Huh? Oh, hello." Calypso answered, rather casually. "Who are you?" "I was gonna ask the same thing..." the giant wolf said in a gentleman-like tone. "My name's Calypso!" Calypso answered, kindly. If Thunder needed a helping hand, it seemed like Calypso could help... "Nice to meet you, Calypso. My name's Yang. I'm the Nine-Tailed Wolf Spirit of the Light Element. I'm currently in a host known as Thundertonian the Hedgehog. He's in a weak state due to using up my power AND his Master Emerald energy..." 'he responded while worried about Thunder. ''"Uh-oh. Want me to help him?" Calypso asked, also seeming concerned. '"Might be a wise thing. You might want to hang on to me if you want to travel to him." '''Yang said in an agreeing tone. ''"Thank you..." Calypso gratefully answered, clinging to the wolf spirit. When Calypso clinged to Yang, they traveled back to Thunder's mindscape. '"This is the seal I reside in. Now, I'm close to regaining my full power, but it might not be able to make it in time. I hope you can supply positive Master Emerald energy." '''Shock, also worn out, sensed Calypso in Thunder. "Rrrrgghhh... What the ****......" Without any hesitation, Calypso set straight to work, lending Thunder her energy so that he may recover. ''"All I can supply is spiritual energy and raw energy, I hope it does the trick..." Calypso explained, to both Thunder and Yang. "What the.....Yang, who did you bring into the seal?....and my strength feels like it's being restored!" Thunder said as he heard Calypso's voice. "Hello!" Calypso answered, in a carefree manner. '"This is Calypso. I found her inside your friend Sentrium and she's in your body thanks to me. She is currently restoring your power, and my own power is close to ready." '''Yang answered. "Oooooh....a male and female spirit? Sounds lovely...." Thunder said in a teasing tone. '"S-SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT FUNNY AND IT'S EMBARRASSING!!!" 'Yang yelled in an angry tone while blushing. "Relax, big guy! I'm joking! I'm sorry if the two of you took it as an offense." The white hedgehog said. (Cytex: Welp, it got quiet again, but I shouldn't stress myself over that. *cough cough* life.) Calypso laughed slightly at this as she continued to restore Thunder's energy. Thunder or Yang might sense a similar power coming from... Boltstryke, oddly. Boltstryke sensed his power increasing, so he did one of his best attacks on Bolthead. '"TRUE THUNDER WAVE!" 'Giant thunders floated all around in the direction of all the copies. Bolthead was surprised so he got hit and threw far away. "Nailed it!" Adenerei was not fazed by the lightning strike, like Aelianos is. He kept flinging dark wind blades. Aelianos, othe other hand, retaliated by intercepting those dark blades with his own while charged at him. They eventually clashed in another hand-to-hand combat skirmish. Shock was trying to get up, but couldn't due to low power. Yin wasn't being very cooperative, and he was wondering how Thunder has a 2nd spirit inside him. Bolthead returned to the battlefield with a jump. He looked over at Boltstryke and shouted: "YOU MISERABLE USELESS SPIRIT! I AM THE COPY! HE'S THE ORIGINAL!" Boltstryke was confused. "Whatcha talking about, Hard Head?" "IT'S BOLTHEAD!" Palycos's power increase faded, and she passed out from exhaustion. Thunder was then restored to full strength. "Calypso, Yang can take you to another host without physical contact." he said, asking her if she wants to be in a different host. Shock noticed him getting up. "Damn it, Yin, any moment now!" Yin already had full power and Shock was also back on his feet. "It won't matter if you have 2 spirits inside of you, me. Darkness consumes anything!" ''"It's okay. I'll help you from here for now." Calypso answered. Bolthead charged his energy. Boltstryke looked at his hands. "My increase of energy faded... Let's go then!" He started to charge too. Jail said to Courteo, "Hey, why don't we just watch those guys over there?" Courteo agreed as they sat down and watched Thunder, and Boltstryke. Boltstryke and Bolthead started shooting lightnings like a sub machine gun, but all the lightnings were going against each other, making beautiful explosions of green and blue. Thunder immediately looked for something to throw at Shock and spotted a giant boulder 10x his size. He went and picked it up. "RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" He lifted it off the ground. A red-striped feline strolled over to the action, looking about the giant boulder. "Anyone have popcorn?" Thunder blew up the boulder and the chunks started floating while glowing with white explosive energy. "Corrosion Barrage!" he yelled as he threw his hand down to release the chunks. "... Eheh..." She stepped back a bit. Shock immediately released a '''Dark Flare to protect himself from the boulders. "Rrrrgh...that other spirit... gave him this kind of power?.." Calypso was still eagerly helping Thunder, though her power output had pretty much peaked. She was loving the chance to show her abilities and prowess. Yang said to Calypso in a worrying tone "Don't push yourself too far..." Thunder felt the surge of power. "I'm gonna end this!" he then combined the power Calypso lent and Yang's power to form a powerful and huge surge of electricity from his fist. "Hurricane Surge!" he yelled as he released the powerful bolt of electricity aimed at Shock. Shock had no way to dodge it, unless the same thing would happen to him. "Don't worry about me, Yang. I've done this before." Calypso reassured the wolf spirit. She sounded very confident. Shock was getting agitated. "YIN! FIND A SPIRIT THAT'S LIKE THE ONE HELPING THE OTHER ME! AND HURRY!" Things got heated fast. "I'M TRYING TO FIND PALYCOS RIGHT NOW, BUT SHE SURE LOVES HIDING!" Yin responded in an annoyed tone while trying to sense Palycos, not aware she's passed out. No dice; Palycos was still with Boltstryke, still passed out. The lightning bolt eventually was too close, and Yin had to use a Dark Shield 'to protect Shock from the attack. It still damaged Shock anyway, but he was kept from the point of death. '"That should finish him off!" 'Yang yelled while throwing his fist into the air. "Should I be aware of what's causing everyone to destroy each other?" The red-striped feline called over. Boltstryke jumps and places his hand in Bolthead's belly. '"TRUE THUNDER WAVE!" 'That attack threw Bolthead against a boulder and left him paralyzed. "Anyone needs help?" Asked Boltstryke. Now, Palycos was back with Bolthead, and she finally started to wake up. She moaned, sounding dazed. Bolthead was paralyzed, but he talked with Palycos in his mindscape. ''"Now you arrive?!" "Yes..." Palycos answered, sounding irritated. "I have the same limits as my original." She seemed somewhat offended. "Cool, but why did you aid that Stryke guy and not me?!" "Because I couldn't take anymore. You guys were sending me back and forth with each hit, and I needed you two to stop. I poured all my energy in to one attack, and it ended up being his and not yours." Palycos explained. "Jeez! I ask myself if that recklessness comes from your original." '''"THERE YOU ARE PALYCOS!" Yin appeared in Bolthead's mindscape. "Yes, it's me. Back from being conked out and in the hands of the enemy." Palycos answered, sounding irritated. Yin growled for a moment, but calmed down. "Heheh...Always in trouble like your original self..." "Tell me about it." Palycos answered. "Anyways, you need me?" "Your original is in MY originals's host. Shock was almost killed thanks to that attack." 'Yin replied in an annoyed tone because of Shock. ''"Alright. I'll help." Palycos obliged. '"Then hang on tight..." '''Yin said as he held his hand out. Palycos held his hand, rather grateful that he could help her. Yin pulled her into Shock's mindscape. '"Welcome to the seal I practically can't leave." "Okay," Virus reached over, yanking Shock aside slightly. "Get your hands off of me." Shock immediately said as he threw Virus in the direction of Thunder. The red-striped feline calmly swung around, keeping her grip on his shoulder as she came back around to his back again. "So what's all this going on? Random fighting to the death? You're a great socializer so far, and that's a word now because I said so." Shock was actually getting annoyed and used Dark Explosion to get rid of her. "Not your fight, so stay out of it!" (What is Dark explosion exactly? Like, what are the effects of it? I don't really know how to respond to that.) (It's in the name. An explosion, made of dark energy.) (Yeah, but 'Dark' is kind of just a relative term. What effects would DARK do in this context? For instance, the dark energy I've used "DARICHA ENERGY" or "LUNAR ENERGY" acts to drain power and sometimes matter from others, weakening and assimilating. Is that what your version of Dark Energy would do, or is it something else? Just a blast of something meant to just hurt ?) (in a way, yes, it's supposed to hurt and cause someone caught in it to get knocked back. It's just a simple ability really. It's just that I'm not creative with attack names sometimes, like Piccolo naming his technique "Special Beam Cannon" in Abriged XD.) (M'kay) Virus was forced back about a half-foot. She made a grabby motion with her hand that was previously on Shock's shoulder. "Nah, this is too fun," A small bladed fingernail grew out from her hand, launching toward him. Thunder just watched her with a blank face. "Whose side is this gal on?" he asked himself. Virus shot another sharpened finger nail, then others in succession. "Pew pew." Yang was growling. "Calypso's copy made it into my copy's seal on that fake Thunder..." "She '''what?!?"' Calypso growled. '"Calm down, Calypso. She might end up transferring hosts to that feline trying to fight the fake Thunder if they make physical contact. Something I'm sure the two of you don't know is that there's actually a way to not forcefully transfer hosts. I've seen it a few times."' he said in a smart tone. ''"Physical contact, I know..." Calypso answered, sounding rather stubborn. "Thing is, I know that she's probably tired. That electric guy and his copy... she got thrown back and forth between the two of them, I saw it. I know that that would make me pass out." "I know that you transfer when the host and someone else make physical contact..." Yang added, "However, what I'm saying is that there's most likely a way to avoid it." Calypso sighed. "No. If there was, I would have figured it out by now." "I see..." 'Yang responded. '"Then it's impossible for your kind..." "Mhm." Calypso answered. Yang just sat there, arms crossed, with nothing else to say. Thunder still watched Virus try to fight Shock. "Hmm..." Yang was obviously thinking of something. Yang might notice that what he had predicted was true; Palycos had changed places from Shock to Virus thanks to the grab. Palycos was already tired and weak, so Shock and Virus might not even notice her. *Insert Explanation Theme Here* Yang was now suddenly going to the subject of HOW Palycos ended up in Shock. "The fake me obviously would've done the same thing I did to bring you into Thunder's body, Calypso; He telepathically traveled to her current host's mindscape, and she held on to him as they traveled back to the fake Thunder. However, we can't keep doing it quickly. There's a 10 second limit that we have to wait on until we can travel again. It might sound quick but 10 seconds can be enough time to have your weakness exposed, so we don't use the ability very often. It also can be risky, depending on who the target is. Do you see what I'm saying, Calypso?" "Of course." Calypso replied, understandingly Yang smiled. "Ooooh Yang! I saw that!" Thunder said noticing the smile and teasing him. "RRRRRR!" while blushing a deeper red, he growled in embarrassment and was flushed. Calypso stsrted to laugh. "Thuder, do you think I could even stay in one place long enough to date a guy?" Thunder looked at Calypso and Yang. He laughed. "Well, I can sense his current emotions. He's not doing a good job at hiding it!" Yang just laid there with a red face "..." (Cytex: Idk how but I find making Yang flushed and embarrassed funny lol.) Calypso laughed. "Aww..." She said, somewhat mockingly. Since the two of them were just laying around, Yang might actually get to see what she looks like. She was a slender, bright blue spirit, looking almost like a cartoonish apparition. Her whole bottom half and her hands both faded away to points, and she had no face, just short cut "hair". Meanwhile, Yin noticed Palycos was switching rapidly. "Damnit. She's being moved back and forth. I have to somehow stop it!" Shock heard him. "Then find a way, Yin!". The dark wolf nodded and set up a barrier that, according to Yin, would prevent Palycos from leaving Shock's body. Of course, they don't hear our heroes' conversation. "I'm just gonna," Virus vanished in a brief red light before reappearing just above Shock's head. A clawed hand reached for his head. Shock just chuckled "You might be a parasite, but I'm a plague..." and after saying that his body started emitting solid darkness that was covering Virus's hand. (THIS is where his dark powers is truly called death) "Watchu talkin' 'bout, Willus?" She began sparking energy against the darkness to contrast. Her neck stretched around, wrapping around his own, but not tightening as she faced around him, a small purr vibrating through her neck. Shock still chuckled "Aww what's wrong? Kitty can't resist my influencing feeling of Negative Energy?" Meanwhile, the barrier Yin set up wasn't working. Palycos got knocked out again. Unless Yin could stop the two from making contact, there was nothing that could be done. Boltstryke grabbed Bolthead's neck, since he was paralyzed. "Give me a good reason to not kill you right now?" "You know what a core is?" Virus asked, another arm growing out with a blue tint forming at the finger tips. "Do I have to know?" He replied as six Energy Arms appeared from behind him. While he did that, a new figure appeared from a portal in the sky. He wore a red cape and black clothing. He also wore a crown. It was the Dark King! "Eh, guess not," With that, she began pulling at his core, draining at it from his body. While doing so, she glanced up to the figure. The Dark King flicked Virus off of Shock. "Don't get your dirty little hands on one of my greatest creations." Boltstryke threw Bolthead. "You're the creator of the clones?" The Dark King looked at the heroes. " Yes my friend, they're basically my children." He then looked at Thunder and Shock. "Although Shock was my first creation, he has something that's as important as what Thunder has." He then shot two chains at Thunder and Shock, aiming for their chests, it went inside them. "Huh?" Calypso seemed to realize what the King was after. Yang. She let the chain take her instead. "Don't worry! I got you!" It was useless, the chain passed through Calypso and wrapped around Yang's neck, and started to pull. "RRRRRRAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" "Yang, no!" Calypso floated over, trying to undo the chain, but likely wasn't helping. The same thing was also happening to Shock. Yin was being pulled by the chain. The hosts feel their energy being sapped away when the wolves are pulled by the chains. The Dark King chuckled. "You see, the two wolves Yin and Yang aren't rare cases for an Elemental Wolf, they're actually separate souls that make up the original Nine-Tailed Wolf! Yin-Yang, the wielder of both Darkness and Light! The only reason Yin-Yang was separated into the Nine-Tails Twins is because his power was too great. It could dominate the gods and rule the multiverse! I seek that power and I had to trick Yin into cooperating with me and sealing himself into Shock. My plan appears to be working because I have the mighty and powerful Thunder and Shock at their knees..." Virus slid across the ground for a moment before popping her head off the floor and stretching it back out from a flattened state. She then teleported up in front of the Dark King, looking him over. "So this is where I make the 'Tall dark and handsome' joke right?" "No, you disgusting feline...This is where you're punished for your resistance..." he said as he spawned a third chain that wrapped around her. He continued extracting Yin and Yang, which was actually very painful. "AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!! IT HURTS!!!!" Thunder yelled. "RRRRRRR!!! CAN'T.......BREAK.....LOOSE!!!" Yang grunted. "Why, my Lord......WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Shock yelled in anger. "I should have known Yin-Yang's reincarnation was involved in this!!!" Yin yelled as he tried to break the chains. Calypso tried to focus her own energy on the chains and break them, but made no headway. She couldn't stop the pain for Thunder or for Yang, but she did realize that Thunder was getting his energy drained. She did the only thing she could, and gave what energy she had left to Thunder to help him. "Calypso...Do you know what happens to a Wolf Host when their Elemental Wolf is extracted?..." Thunder suddenly asked, looking like he'd might release Calypso to a different host. Yang suddenly butted in and answered Thunder's question for Calypso. "They are either severely weak, or even worse, dead..." Virus shrugged, teleporting from the chains (unless those were the chains Calypso broke so she just teleported in that case) just above the Dark King's head. "That's cute. He thinks he's people... so are you just 'Dark Lord' or do I call you 'Jerry'?" (Also should I be expecting Vixo soon or...?) (Cytex: The chains can't be broken for Thunder, Shock,and the Wolves, and Vixo should appear right about now to stop Virus.) "No! I'm not going to let that happen!" Calypso insisted, pushing herself to her limits, giving Thunder all the energy she could so he would survive. "Calypso...don't.....push yourself this far...." 'Yang said weakly, worrying about her more than himself. ''"This is why I'm here!" Calypso argued, before exhausting herself. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness, all while hoping she had done enough, hoping she had saved Thunder. '"CALYPSO!" '''Yang yelled, before he was suddenly out of the weakened seal. '"NNNOOOOO!!!!" 'Thunder felt like his body shut down and fell to the ground, still alive but weakened. 1 wolf down, 1 more to go. Boltstryke dashed to Bolthead, grabbed his head and shocked him until he died. "Done. It's my copy, of course I know his moves and having him paralyzed is easier." (Cytex: I want to wait for the others to respond.) (Enervar: K) (I'm just kinda here waiting for everything ~Trisell) (you said I had to wait for the right time, i'm not sure when that is ^^ -Saren) (Cytex: Well, your character can appear now, but there are others. The message is for them) Shock eventually lost the tug-of-war and lost Yin. He died from the forced extraction. "Foolish girl.. The only Dark Lord here is me!" Another shadow counterpart intruded, though this one was human and garbed in enchanted rune armor with a few skull motiffs and holding a staff with a dragonling skull on the head. "Not him." The dark copy pointed at the dark king. "And certainly not my idiot counterpart.." The Dark King just sighed. "Idiots..." he held an emerald with black and white color mixing and a Yin-Yang symbol. "You now don't know the true power I hold in my hands....I hold the all-powerful Nine-Tailed Wolf, Yin-Yang, in this gem. When the two separated sides merge, I will be unstoppable...and I will rule the multiverse and beyond!!! Can you truly call yourself a Dark Lord if you can't stop me?...." "Tell me my friend.. Can you bleed~?" Ne'Vir asked. "... So you ARE Jerry," Virus swung her head around in front of the Dark Lord before vanishing to atop the Dark King's head. "Much more comfy." "No you daft Bitch! The name is Ne'Vir!" "Imma still call you Jerry," She swatted at him with a stretching out arm. "And I'm a kitty remember?" "You fool..! Now..? Where the crap is the other Claimont to the title.." Ne'Vir sighed, looking around for his counterpart Riven. Thunder was now awake and breathing heavily to stay alive. He tried to get up but couldn't, because he was too numb to move after he lost Yang. "Damn....it...." Ne'Vir found Riven... Sitting on a stool playing on his PSP.. This was the other Claimont to the title of Dark Lord..? While the conflict happened, Thunder looked at the Dark King, then looked at the gem. "Maybe that's where Yang is...If only I could move...but those guys who look like originals are too busy right now..." Ne'vir might start to feel something strange; it was Palycos, just starting to wake up. Virus had transferred her, it seemed. ~In the gem~ Yin and Yang were being merged. Their resistance and refusal was causing the process to be very slow. '"I WILL NOT MERGE WITH THIS WOLF!!!" Yang yelled viciously. "I WILL KILL THE DARK KING FOR HIS TREASON!!!" Yin yelled out of feeling betrayed. Eventually after 1 hour of resistance, the process was finally complete. "NNNOOOO!!!!" the two wolves yelled before one figure appeared from the cloud. It was Yin-Yang, the original Nine-Tailed Wolf. "Finally....after a long time....I have been reformed...". the black and white mixed wolf said in amusement. The Dark King smiled in an evil way. "It's finally complete..." "Oooooo' prett-" Before Virus could finish her comment on the matter, a small metallic pike went against her shoulder, teleporting her to the side and on to a heating bed of what appeared to be magma. A murky-brown furred feline with purple stripes wearing a similar outfit retracted the pike into her arm. Virus glanced up at the figure. "... Wait," she looked over to the others. "Are-" "Evil dopplegangers," Vixo informed, arms folded. "... So you're good then?" "No." "That's disappointing," Virus teleported back to the Dark King's head again but Vixo followed, both now atop his head. The Dark King sighed but still was smirking. "It dosen't matter if you try to stop me." He then throws the emerald into the air and starts to glow. "YIN-YANG! BY CALLING YOUR NAME I SUMMON YOU BACK TO THIS WORLD!!!" The emerald exploded with energy, then cleared to show a nine-tailed wolf with mixed colors of black and white patterns. His power was massive, more than any god could ever imagine. "Who has summoned me?" the wolf asked. "I DID!" Virus waved, shooting out a long metallic leash at the wolf's neck before jumping down at them. "Now we're gonna be buddies no matter how much they kick-" "No," Vixo quickly sliced the end of the leash off, stretching out to grab Virus, who bit down at her hand. Yin-Yang immediately tore the leash off. "What a fool..." he said. "Oh powerful and almighty Yin-Yang. I have merged your two halves to revive you! I brought you back from the Void! I wish to rule the world with you, the TRUE Nine-Tailed Wolf, by my side!" The Dark King yelled. "YOU brought me back? How nice of you..." Yin-Yang said in a cheerful tone. Thunder was shocked. "No....the original....nine-tailed wolf...." he said in-between deep breaths that cling to his weak life force. Calypso forced herself to wake up, though she hadn't recovered much strength. She started to lend her energy to Thunder once again, though much more sparingly this time. She had to make it last until Thunder got some help. She wished she could flag someone down for him, but there was no way... "Calypso...." Thunder felt the energy he was recieving. "You're......awake...." "Save... your breath... Relax." Calypso insisted, also sounding weak. "I'm... not gonna... let you die..." Thunder felt unsure he would get help. "They....don't know....where.....I am...." 'Hmmm..? Who're you...?' Ne'Vir thought to himself. Meanwhile, Aelianos and Adenerei panted in stress after all those fighting. "Hmm...? Oh, hello." Palycos answered Ne'Vir, sounding exhausted. "I'm Palycos. And you are?" "... This is getting quite boring fast," Virus floated up to the sky, forming a small orb in her hand. Thunder tried to yell for help. Vixo glanced over at Thunder. "Don't expect any help here." Thunder thought, "*******". "Shh... relax..." Calypso insisted. Thunder just sighed, and hoped his friends will notice him. Meanwhile Virus continued preparing her little orb device. Vixo looked up at this, then wrapped her arms around the neck of the Dark King, swinging around to his side and whispering "You should notice something." "Notice that you're in a bad place to be the so called hero?" Yin-Yang said as he picked Vixo off of the Dark King like she was an apple on a tree. Thunder looked around as he watched the many fights, before Yin-Yang started charging a giant sphere. "WATCH OUT!" he managed to yell before he almost couldn't speak. Vixo jabbed a hand into Yin-Yang's mouth, a blast of chaos energy repeatedly bursting out as she explained "I was not talking to you, nor am I acting as a hero." Yin-Yang wasn't even affected, he just spat out the blasts like they were little drops of spit. "Needs a little salt.." he said mockingly. He then noticed a weakened Thunder. "Oh? One of the Wolf Hosts for one of my halves is still alive?" 'He picked Thunder up and smirked. '"You see me? You see that now you're weak and helpless? You see that your so called allies won't save you?" 'Thunder just smirked "It's not...like I.....care.....about.....what......you say...". Yin-Yang was about to crush Thunder in his hands. '"Your seal remains the only thing that can stop me from my rampage. That's why I must kill you before I rule this universe..." "Tch," Vixo shoved Yin-Yang off, turning back to the Dark King. "Again, you may wa-... oh forget it... too late now." "I guess that means I can kill this little **** of a host now." the giant wolf said as he started crushing Thunder with his giant hands. "WAIT....WHAT ABOUT ME, YIN-YANG?!" the Dark King said in anger. "You're useless now...I'd let that feline kill you anyway..." the psychotic giant wolf said laughing. Calypso tried to form a shield with the little scrap of power she had left, but it was no good. They were both helpless. Thunder smiled as he saw his life flashing before his eyes. "Well...it was...a...good life..." (Cytex: Who wants to be the hero that saves Thunder and Calypso?) (I'm kind of AFK for a bit right now but I'll be back on in a bit ~Trisell) Some miles into the atmosphere, Virus began placing yellow glowing orbs through the air, the orbs vanishing as one remained. She yelled down at the group below "ATTENTION ALL SQUISHY FLESHIES AND TESTOSTERONES!" Boltstryke looked around. "This is getting boring..." (Hm. Is Bolt going to be the hero? Bayve Aelianos? -Luna) (Cytex: Eh screw it I have a dumb plot..) Right as Yin-Yang was about to crush Thunder, something was stopping him. As if someone else was controlling his arm. "RRRGGGHHH....DAMN IT....THIS HALF IS TRYNA STOP ME!" '''The wolf said while struggling to keep his grip. This made Thunder curious "This half?... wait....IT'S YANG!" Calypso let out a faint sigh of relief. "HEY!" Virus called down. "HELLO!" Yin-Yang dropped Thunder as he started trying to maintain control of the halves. '"RRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!".....CAN'T.....CONTAIN.....THESE TWO! AAARRRGGGHHH!" '''Then suddenly two wolves, one dark and one light, emerged from his body. Yin and Yang freed themselves from their original, but Yin-Yang still stands. '"You two..." 'he managed to say. '"I sure hate being you..." Yin said, glad to be free. Yang noticed his host and Calypso. "Thunder! Calypso!" "See, Thunder? Everything... worked out..." Calypso said, somewhat jokingly. She was overjoyed. "Yeah.....you told....me so...Rrrgh.." Thunder said, right as he started to fade. Yang noticed this and knew he had to take action. "Hang in there. I'm gonna seal myself back into you." he started to perform the sealing technique used to seal him in the past. As soon as Thunder started to fade, Cslypso passed out from fatigue. "Okay, I'm just gonna," Virus through the yellow orb down toward the surface of the planet, expanding it outward as the negative-core bomb charged further. Yang immediately completed the technique and was back in Thunder. He gave Calypso some of his power. Calypso took a deep breath, relieved. "Oh, thank you Yang! Are you okay?" She asked, sounding concerned about him if anything. "I'm fine. Yin-Yang's still alive even though Yin and I separated, and he still has full power. We have to stop him." he answered while looking at Yin-Yang. (Cytex: Trisell, I read the message and the part is gonna be rewritten to be fair.) (Appreciated. I'm going to be writing something up to post in the group soon that might help with avoiding these issues in the future) Thunder immediately shot up back to life. "I'M BACK IN THE ACTION BABY!" he looked up to where Virus was. "HEY YOU!!!" The anti-core bomb drilled into the ground, expanding continuously as it neared the core of the planet. "IS SHE CRAZY?! THAT ORB WILL DESTROY THE PLANET!!!" '''Yang sounded angry but was also panicking. "Gee, better '''DO something about that," Virus chuckled before crashing down in front of them. "I mean, she might have dozens hidden and ready to launch that thankfully this sudden thing," She gestured to Vixo, "that I'm not even about to ask how she came into existence, could do anything about. Maybe," she tapped her lower lip, "if she--meaning me of course--got some demands in return. That bomb's only about thirty seconds from the core." "OUT OF MY WAY!" Thunder viciously shoved Virus out of the way and spin dashed into the hole where the orb went. Virus stumbled back before stiffening up. "Hey! No fair! ... Oh wait, that works...I'll just," despite not quite being at the core yet, the anti-core bomb began to detonate, cracking open. "!!!" Thunder noticed this and began to change his trajectory. He started drilling and making a new tunnel. "I gotta keep the explosion from reaching the core!!!" "Huh? I got'cha!" Calypso told Thunder, her power boost kicking in. Man, it felt good to be all healed up, she thought. Now she could really get something done. The anti-core bomb was set off. A vast increasing pulse of destructive energy shook through the ground, consuming all nutrients and lifeforce from the area as it grew by miles. A second bomb began floating down to Virus's hand from above. Thunder eventually made it to the core, thanks to Calypso's power boost. He immediately made a giant barrier of light to block the entrance of the explosion. When it struck, holy **** it was heavy! "Rrrrrggghhh...I won't let my legendary strength be outmatched by a shockwave made by some psychotic feline!" He slowly pushed as hard as he could against the shockwave that tried to reach the core. Yin-Yang was speaking to Yang and Calypso through the mindscape. "Enjoying yourselves down there, you useless and weak spirits?", 'he was laughing. Yang looked at the silhouette of his original. '"I'm not useless...nor weak...I might be one of your halves, but I have something you never will have..." '''Yin-Yang cocked an eye at this. "Hmm? What would that be, my light-sided half? A will to die?" Yang just smirked and looked at his host and Calypso as he said with courage "A heart that's connected to others that you care about! THAT'S what true power is to all!"' Calypso was ignoring the conversation, instead focused on helping Thunder. Once again, her power output peaked. Thunder was surrounded in a bright blue aura. Calypso didn't care if Yang was going to scold her for being reckless, she loved her job. Thunder felt stronger from this boost, "RRRRRAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH" he pushed with all his might and the anti-core energy was starting to be pushed back ,but it was possible Virus might do something to stop Thunder from pushing it back to the surface. As Thunder pushed against the energy, his own energy--his lifeforce--was being burned against by it: the anti-stamina, the negative-core. Becoming bored with the delay, Virus shot the second one into the ground. It was far smaller, having not expanded just yet. As soon as Calypso noticed this was happening, she switched tactics. The power boost she was giving him dropped significantly, but in return, the aura around him formed a barrier around him, protecting his life force. She was basically offering up her own instead. Yang was noticing what she was doing and picked her up. '"Don't! It's not gonna help!"' Thunder had to pull back since it was sapping against his life force, Yang's power, and Calypso's life force. He decided if the planet was gonna die, Virus is gonna die with it. He teleported back to the surface right behind her and grabbed her by the neck, with his claws digging deep into her skin. "Did ya miss me while I was down there?..." he said, sounding not like himself, but more like a complete psychopath. '"Uh-oh....Don't tell me he's..."' Yang was starting to become worried, cause he knew what Thunder was intending to do. This grab caused Calypso to change hosts, from Thunder to Virus. Virus simply smirked before pressing her mouth against Thunder's. One might call it a kiss despite the sudden forcefulness of the action. Thunder smirked while they "kissed", becuase by now you'd notice the black marks on his body are emitting a special form of darkness, one would call it "Vague" or "Aphotic", but it's actually the Yin Curse Mark that Thunder could never get rid of, and he was giving Virus a taste of it's influencing and sinister power. '"NO!!!!!!! HE DIDN'T JUST RELEASE THE CURSE MARK!!!!!!" Yang was yelling past his lungs, like it was too dangerous. Virus broke the kiss, raising an eybrow for a moment. "... Hold this," She tossed him a quarter-sized yellow orb before teleporting upward. "Meh..." He threw it away from him, cause he knew what Virus was doing. "Nice try baby..." his psychotic voice was sounding more sinister, and his body was becoming darker. '''"DAMN IT!" Yang yelled in a worried tone as he jumped back with Calypso in his hands and locked the two of them up, completely closing the seal with Thunder having no access to their powers. "We're gonna have to be locked up in this cage until the dark power subsides and goes back into the curse mark. It's powers can affect and turn the two of us into psychotic spirits." 'He said, explaining the Yin Curse Mark to Calypso, who might be struggling to escape the grip of the wolf. But wait-- Calypso was gone. ''Oh crap. She was with Virus, simply trying to hide her power. Virus might still feel it though. Virus rushed over close to Thunder's face. "You're losing it, aren't you?" She rushed around behind him. "That's just '''delicious, so, in that case," A purple flash went off in her hands as she tossed something over his head, in front of him. It was a glowing purple orb. "Have this one. I'll be insulted if another present gets rejected. Christmas time after all." As this went on of course, the ground began collapsing as the bomb was dissolving a fraction of the planet's mass. "Why thank you. I'll take EXTRA good care of this..." and he crushed it in his hands. "Whoops...I guess I'm too accident prone when it comes to fragile Christmas gifts..." the hedgehog said while laughing like a psychopath. Yin-Yang happened to be nearby, battling the others as he noticed this. "What the hell? What's wrong with Yang's host?.." The crushing of the orb burned against his hands. Virus sighed. "Well that turns it bitter," She glanced down as the ground began rumbling beneath them. "Well looks like that's about to burst," She rushed up into the air. "Oh well..." Thunder replied as he floated up into the air, while enjoying the burning feeling on his hand. Calypso was starting to panic; she hated being in the hands of the enemy. Yang was trying to think of how he could save her without exposing her to the Yin Curse Mark's influencing power. "COME ON! THINK!!!!" he was banging his head against the floor. Virus could probably feel Calypso's power. How strange... Thunder teleported behind Virus suddenly and gave her a surprise whack to the back of her head. "Did you miss me?.....I want to say thank you for the gift..." Yang saw this and knew what was gonna happen. "The moment Calypso is in here from the transfer, I'll have to snatch her as fast as I can." There Calypso was, now with Thunder; the curse power seemed to be hurting her already. Due to the sudden realization of Calypso's power, Virus was distracted as Thunder punched at her, but the impact itself only forced her to bend forward slightly. Silently, she stiffened back up straight, a large toothy mouth growing out from behind her hair that bit down on Thunder's hand. Seeming to ignore him for the moment, Virus looked directly in Calypso's direction. "Now what are we doing here?" Virus couldn't see her, she was gone already. How odd, she had seemingly vanished just as soon as she had appeared. At least, that's how it would seem to her... Thunder wasn't acting like he was in pain, he actually was liking the feeling. "Here.....let me return the FAVOR!!!" he yelled as he yanked off her hair while viciously grasping the lower jaw. Well, so much for that; Calypso had changed hosts again, back to Virus again. The power was back. The hair and teeth stretched back at the pulling as Virus began to turn to Thunder, but stopped. "If you don't get out, gonna start doing to you what I did to the planet," Virus tuned, a pulse of yellow beaming through her form for a moment. "Speaking of which, lookee there," She glanced down at the planet's ground below as the implosion had reached the surface, destroying the surface by now. (Seeing as it's Christmas Eve, not really able to reply as quickly today or tomorrow so fair warning.) (Fair enough) Thunder just smirked "Nah ah ah.... you'll end up like the planet..." Thunder had a Nebula Orb aimed right at her backside. "Wasn't talking to you," She sighed out. Virus turned a finger to Thunder, before shooting the finger into the air as it vanished. Yang thought in a worried and panicking state, "Calypso..." 'He just sat there, thinking. He closed his eyes, and just thought about what happened from his first encounter, and the good she's done. '"That's it....I'm tired of being in the doghouse and locked in a cage when the lives of those I care about are on the line! Now, I don't care if I die. I'll fight until my last breath..." 'He was starting to glow, and eventually, he does what no wolf has done before... Transform from a need to protect... '"Rrrr...." 'the mindscape started to shake, and the sky outside in the living world was also shaking and there was drops of massive white lightning. The energy surge was so massive, it was too hard to not sense the power that was causing it. It also caused the curse mark's power disappeared and revert Thunder back to his normal self. "What the...WHAT'S GOI~ WHAT?! WHERE AM I?!" (So Thunder is back to normal now or that was just referencing a time Thunder was back to normal?) Virus would likely feel Calypso's energy again. Odd... (Virus is aware about Calypso, and addressed Calypso a few replies back. Also, when did Calypso leave Virus?) (Well she was transferred when Thunder gave Virus a surprise attack to the back of her head, then was transferred back when Virus used that mutant hair ability to bite Thunder. As for the first question, yes Thunder was returned to normal state because of Yang's transformation sequence, and it can't be hard to sense since there's a massive surge of energy being released.) (Ah. Much thanks for the clarification. Got a bit confusing there.) Virus raised an eyebrow at Thunder. "You're all non-psycho now rig-" she tensed. "I said get out," she warned again to Calypso. When the transformation was done, Yang now had hair that ran down his neck, his eyes turned from golden yellow to blue, and he grew a second set of nine tails. '"It's time..." 'he suddenly said in a more serious tone. He opened the seal gate, and Thunder was already feeling the power surging inside him. "Now I feel like killing some evil..." he gave Virus a powerful punch that caused the clouds to split away from them, which would also cause Calypso to switch back to see a newly awakened Yang. The red-striped feline's head imploded upon contact, a burst of black sand spurting out a bit. Regardless, the body remained airborne. Her neck titled aside as if still having a head. The teeth from the back-head mouth along the with the hair floated up in front of where her face was, moving as if still connected. "So... you're the good guy then? What happened to the Dark King guy?" ''"Oh, thank goodness..." Calypso sighed in relief. She floated over to hug Yang. "Now I just have to hope there isn't another punch or kick soon..." Yang, now called Eighteen-Tails when transformed, hugged Calypso back. '''"I highly doubt that these two will keep a distance from each other..." he kept holding on to her. Thunder looked at a headless Virus. "Of course I'm the good guy...plus the Dark King is long gone..." Thunder answered in a more serious tone, while a white aura surrounded him. It eventually cleared to show that he has transformed. His quills multiplied and grew longer, the dreadlocks on the sides grew longer and went past his shoulders, the eyes turned blue with slits, his black marks turned gold, and his voice sounded more godly and serious. "So this is the part where you use Mighty Powahs to defeat me n' all that?" Her regular head began forming back up, first the skeleton, then the muscles as the skin started peeling into place. She leaned in at his face. "Well hope all the bloody pulp tastes good enough to make you forget about how royally WRECKED your planet is," She grinned, "Wonder if there's anyone half burnt up, screaming out wondering why them." The only thing Thunder said after that one speech was "Look again...". (Hoping this isn't the part where something's happened without it being stated happening earlier.) "How about... You look up... and I say buh-bye," A red light, circular and glowing, began forming behind her. Thunder didn't say anything. All he's doing right now is giving her a threatening and chilling stare. As the other anti-core orbs that had been hidden up earlier began falling down at the remains of the planet from above, about twelve in total, Virus gave a mixture of a fluttering finger wave and a blow-kiss as she stepped into the portal to vanish away. "Hate her kind..." Yang mumbled in annoyance. "Now we have a giant mess to clean up..." "Well, I'd gladly help..." Calypso offered, even though switching hosts so many times had left her slightly dizzy. "Hey Calypso....quick question..." Thunder immediately said as he and Yang reverted to normal forms. "Hm? What is it?" Calypso asked. "Well....I actually noticed you jumping into Yang's arms after you were transferred into my body. Could that be a sign?" he asked in a teasing tone while doing that eyebrow motion. "Thunder you just LOVE teasing me or her about it!!!" 'Yang was red again, and I'm sure Calypso would be red too. Barely; Calypso's cheeks were more of a purplish color (since she's a bright blue spirit), and she was laughing hysterically. Thunder just laughed. "Aww come on...you two are perfect." Yang was even redder. '"That's not helping!" Calypso's whole face was purple now; she stopped laughing. "Hmm?.....What's with the faces?" Thunder asked in curiousity. Or in Calypso's case, lack thereof; where most would have a face, her head was just blank. Purple and void of any detail besides hair. "Come on guys it dosen't hurt to tell the truth. You both are inside me." Thunder said while looking at Calypso's purple flushed "face". Calypso floated over to Yang, staying close to him as if she were acting shy. "Well? Anyone have an answer?..." The light-incarnated hedgehog asked. Yang sat there with nothing to say. Calypso stayed silent as well. Category:Roleplays